


This Love Is Too Hot For Cold Feet

by meowitskatmofo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Valentine's Day Exchange 2019, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shenanigans, Things do not go according to plan, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wrecking Stuffs, meta of the week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Leonard Snart has a very important question to ask Barry Allen for Valentine's Day, but his plans are quickly thrown off track when a mysterious meta appears to ruin the romance.





	This Love Is Too Hot For Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> My gift for Nixie_DeAngel for the Coldflash Valentine's Day Exchange! I give to you the boys trying to do happy holiday things that get interrupted by a troublesome meta with a big splash of proposal fluff! <3

Valentine’s Day was not one of Leonard Snart’s favorite holidays. It was actually pretty far down on the list for him, but he knew how much it meant to his boyfriend. He was therefore inclined to do everything he could to make it absolutely perfect.

For Bartholomew Henry Allen, Leonard would have torn the very heavens down from the sky.

He’d already come back from the dead, given up a life of violent crime, and become the hero Barry always believed him to be. 

Taking on a sappy holiday couldn’t possibly be that hard.

Besides, Leonard had a very important question to ask his beloved speedster and no day could offer a more romantic opportunity than Valentine’s. After a heap of sweet spoils and a glorious meal, Leonard would present Barry with a ring and ask him to spend the rest of his life with him. 

He left no detail to chance, planning out every single second of the special day. 

Leonard would make breakfast at seven o’clock, featuring pancakes with smiley faces and hot cocoa to help soothe the seasonal chill before they went into work between seven forty five and nine thirty. Their exact time of arrival was dependent on how amorous a mood Barry woke up in and how long it took to satisfy him.

He had also ordered five dozen chocolate peanut butter truffles to be delivered to the lab at precisely fifteen after ten. For lunch, they were going to have a light picnic in the park where Leonard had arranged a local group of musicians to perform Barry’s favorite songs at noon.

A gorgeous bouquet of sunflowers to be sent to their house later that afternoon at six o’clock and Leonard was planning to give Barry an intimate massage in preparation of the main event:

Dinner reservations at Barry’s favorite restaurant for that evening at eight, but these were not just any reservations.

Oh, no. 

With a little help from Oliver Queen, Leonard had booked out the entire restaurant for the night so Barry would be able to feast away from prying eyes. A speedster’s appetite was a difficult thing to satisfy in public and Leonard wanted Barry to enjoy himself. 

Once he was full and happy, Leonard was going to get down on one knee and ask the big question.

It was going to be amazing.

The night before Valentine’s Day kept Leonard’s body buzzing on edge with adrenaline. It was the same feeling he had before a heist, the thrill of the chase so familiar, but this particular plan was going to land him the most spectacular prize yet. 

A husband.

Leonard woke up at six o’clock that next morning as always, no alarm able to rival the internal clock of his mind. As he headed into the kitchen to get started, he stopped short as a familiar whoosh of wind came racing by him.

Hair still fluffed from sleep and half awake, Barry had beat him to the kitchen and was staring at him in confusion. “Len?”

“Barry?” 

“Uh...” The speedster grinned sheepishly as if he’d been caught at something he shouldn’t have been doing, asking casually, “Why are you up so early? I didn’t hear the alarm.”

“Don’t need one. Why are _you_ up?”

“Wanted to make you breakfast,” Barry replied shyly, his hands finding their way around Leonard’s hips and smiling sweetly. “You know, a big ol’ romantic breakfast in bed for Valentine’s Day?”

Leonard actually laughed, drawing Barry in for a quick kiss. “Mmm, wouldn’t you know it. I had the same idea... why don’t we cook together, hmm?”

Barry’s face lit up, agreeing immediately and buzzing all around the kitchen to help prep.

Silently, Leonard cursed to himself. The first part of his big plan had been altered, but he could still make this work. After all, cooking with Barry was nice.

There was often a fire extinguisher involved, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

Leonard made the pancakes with little whipped cream smiley faces, although most of the cream ended up on Barry’s neck. He had to clean it up, good boyfriend that he was, obviously using his mouth because who wasted perfectly good whipped cream?

From there, it was inevitable that the beautiful speedster ended up on top of the counter with his long legs wrapped around Leonard’s waist.

They kissed, slow and passionate not even caring about each other’s morning breath, Leonard pouring himself into every inch of Barry as they made love. Even as the dull thud of their bodies became frantic smacks of hot flesh, every single movement was driven by the purest of affection. Leonard loved Barry, totally and completely, and there was no one else in the world he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He sent Barry over the edge twice by his cock alone, summoning up a third trip with his fingers after he had already lost himself to their passions. 

“Wow,” Barry sighed dreamily in the aftermath, still thrumming softly in bliss and struggling to catch his breath. “I should wake up with you more often.”

“I’ll remember you said that,” Leonard teased, kissing Barry’s damp cheek and smirking. 

“Mmm, any other schemes I should be aware of today?”

“Schemes?”

“You’re not the only one with sneaky Valentine plans,” Barry chuckled, a glint of mischief in his eyes. “I don’t wanna spoil anything, but it’s gonna be prettyyy amazing.”

Leonard grinned.

Oh, if Barry only knew.

“I might have a few things planned,” he said innocently.

“Dinner?” Barry asked.

“Already taken care of.”

“Lunch?”

“Done.”

Barry’s brow wrinkled up, saying, “Okay, I might have to fight you over lunch plans because I actually have something planned for us already.”

Damn. 

“So do I,” Leonard said, scowling faintly.

“Lennnnn,” Barry whined, giving him his very best puppy dog impression. 

“Fine,” Leonard relented with a grunt, “You can have lunch, but we need to go by the park at noon first.”

“As long as we can be at the train station by one fifteen.”

Leonard couldn’t resist a smirk, kissing Barry as he purred, “Deal.”

His beloved little speedster was trying to plot on him, too. It felt like a challenge and he could sense that addictive pump of adrenaline gearing up already. This was going to be fun.

They got cleaned up and headed into the lab, arriving there at a quarter to nine. Not too bad, Leonard decided, counting down the seconds in his head to his next move. The rest of the day would hopefully remain on schedule without any more complications.

The thought had barely formed before Cisco and Caitlyn were announcing that there was trouble downtown with a new meta-human. Riots were apparently starting because the meta was creating some sort of intense disturbance amongst the citizens.

Leonard was confident they could take care of this new threat and be back in plenty of time for the chocolates to be delivered.

Barry zipped into his Flash suit, gearing Leonard up in his parka and goggles in a blink. He grabbed the Cold Gun and off they went, his stomach lurching from traveling at super speed as they popped up at the scene of all the trouble.

It was a jewelry store, a crowd of angry people all clustered around outside and fighting. Everyone seemed so furious and Leonard noticed quickly it only appeared to be couples arguing. There was some slapping, lots of finger pointing, and one person had gotten out pepper spray.

It was getting ugly fast.

Barry sped in to start breaking up the violence, Leonard demanding over the comms, “What the hell has gotten into these people?”

“No freakin’ clue!” Cisco called back unhelpfully. “It’s like they’ve been whammied with something awful! Everyone is so angry!”

Leonard ducked to avoid a trashcan flying at him, growling, “And freezing everyone is out of the question?”

“Yes!” Barry’s voice groaned. “Come on! Nonviolent means only, please!”

Leonard grumbled as he peeled apart two battling women, the taller of the pair shouting, “You never want to dress up for me! Not even just some stockings!”

“You stopped shaving your legs two years ago and I hate it!” the other woman shrieked. “How can I make love to you when it feels like I’m cuddling with a bear?”

“Chill out, ladies,” Leonard quipped. “You, buy some lingerie. You, get your legs waxed. There! Problem solved.” He managed to get them settled down before moving to separate the next arguing couple. 

This one was outraged because their partner wouldn’t perform oral sex. The next was an elderly couple who hadn’t had relations in decades and the wife wouldn’t stop hitting her husband with her purse. 

On and on it went, Leonard even more confused as he huffed, “What the hell is this meta doing?”

“Everyone is fighting about, uh...” Cisco sounded bashful. “Some, uh, private stuff.”

“Very private stuff,” Barry chimed in, blinking back to Leonard’s side. “Everyone I’ve picked up is upset about their love life.”

“What kind of damn meta is this?” Leonard mumbled, pulling his goggles down.

“I’ve got no idea, but hey, look!” Barry pointed inside the jewelry store where a tall blonde was helping herself to a large case of rings. 

“Give us an entrance, Barry,” Leonard purred, preparing himself for the sharp tug at his guts as Barry blinked them right in front of the woman.

She looked up in surprise, her hair flying and blinking rapidly as she found the Flash and Captain Cold standing before her. 

“Sorry, ma’am,” Leonard drawled, his Cold Gun aimed and ready, “But I’m going to have to ask you to put the shiny things down.”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that, darling,” the woman scoffed, continuing to pilfer away. She was particularly focused on a large string of pearls, laughing. “I’m going to be taking all of these and everything in the register.”

“That’s going to be incredibly hard to do with two frozen hands,” Leonard snorted, his head feeling strangely light all of a sudden. He ignored it, snarling, “Last chance. Put the jewels down or else-“

“Mmm, you’re so hot when you threaten people,” Barry praised loudly.

Leonard flinched.

“I mean, I know it’s all part of your whole ‘bad boy’ gimmick, but ulgh, it really gets me going,” Barry went on. “Sooo much.”

“Flash,” Leonard said firmly. “Duly noted, but now is not really the best time to share...”

“It is so uncomfortable to get hard in this suit!” Barry panted, reaching down to adjust himself and fussing loudly. 

“Aw, you poor thing!” the thief cooed. “I guess those tight superhero outfits have drawbacks, huh?”

“You have no idea!” Barry exclaimed.

“Focus, Flash,” Leonard commanded sharply. He kept his attention locked on the thief and tried to ignore what Barry was doing. “We can discuss this later.”

“Later?” Barry whined impatiently. “Come on! It’s always ‘later’ with you! I’m sorry I wanna have sex like twenty times a day, I can’t help it!”

“Flash-“

“God, I hate that you’re so much older than me sometimes! You just can’t keep up!” Barry huffed, planting his hands on his hips. “You should let me be on freakin’ top more, you know. At least if I come early, I can keep going! You just go to sleep!”

That got Leonard to turn his head, glaring furiously at Barry. 

Oh, that was low.

He swallowed back his rage, taking a deep breath to cleanse himself. 

Nope. Still angry. 

“Hey, Team Flash Friends,” Leonard seethed over the comms, struggling to control his temper. “Wanna tell me what the fuck is going on with our hero right now?”

“Uhhh, working on it!” Cisco squeaked.

“And I want you to spank me! Like really spank me!” Barry was still ranting. “You’re always so afraid to hurt me even though I have freakin’ super accelerated healing! I’m not gonna break, you know!”

Leonard counted to ten, took another deep breath and looked back to find the thief. She was long gone with her loot, smacking his palm against his forehead. He tried to tune Barry’s complaining out, asking dryly, “Anything yet, Ramon?”

“Working on it so hard and I’m making the executive decision to turn off Barry’s link,” Cisco replied, his immense discomfort palpable. 

Leonard sighed haggardly, letting Barry rage on about how awful their time in the bedroom together apparently was. He took all the jabs with a flat expression, but inside his blood was boiling. 

Surprisingly enough, it actually stung quite a bit, but he kept his rage at the front of his feelings. He could deal with anger, tuck it all neatly away like he always had. He couldn’t take Barry telling him what an unsatisfactory lover he was. 

“Got it!” Caitlyn announced. “It’s her voice! Her voice is hitting a specific frequency that targets the prefrontal cortex of the brain. It controls aggression, planning, and impulse control. She’s making people way too honest just by talking to them!”

“Way too honest about what they like in bed?” Leonard snapped, ignoring Barry’s new litany about how often they repeated the same positions.

“Well, it is Valentine’s Day?” Cisco offered with a short laugh. “Maybe everybody has booty on the brain.”

The crowd outside had begun to disperse and Leonard could hear sirens approaching. He scrunched up his face, asking, “And I’m not being affected because...?” 

“I don’t know,” Caitlyn sighed through the comm, sounding frustrated. “I’ll keep working and see if there’s a way to block the waves or something and get Barry back on track. Come on back to the lab and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Hey, Flash,” Leonard barked, snapping his fingers in front of Barry’s face. “You can tell me all about what a cold fish I am while Dr. Snow examines you. Let’s go.”

Barry was still fussing, but grabbed Leonard and sped them back in a few seconds. As they flashed into the lab, he was still going on about Leonard’s lacking sexual prowess, groaning, “And who is that quiet in bed? I mean, come on, scream my name once in a while!”

“Barry!” Caitlyn gasped, her face flushing and absolutely mortified.

“This,” Leonard growled, pointing at Barry. “Right now. Fix!”

“Fix what?” Barry blinked rapidly, suddenly alarmed and turning as red as his suit. He stared at Leonard in horror, gasping, “I have no idea why I said that! Any of that! Oh, my God! Len, I’m so-“

“Later,” Leonard snapped icily. 

“So, yeah, this new meta is a freakin’ hoot,” Cisco said quickly, eager to change the subject. “She’s like an evil Dr. Ruth.”

Barry was too upset to comment, his eyes mournful as he tried to meet Leonard’s gaze.

Leonard refused.

“Oh! That’s it! That’s what we’ll call her! The Truth Doctor!” Cisco declared dramatically, waiting for everyone’s approval and frowning when he was met with silence. “No?”

“That was terrible,” Leonard drawled with a flick of his hand. “Even for you.”

“Jeeeeez, excuse me. I’m just so stressed because your sister won’t call me back after we finally had sex last night,” Cisco grumbled, his hands suddenly clamping over his mouth when he realized what he’d said.

“What?” Leonard spat.

“I mean, shit, what do I mean, uh,” Cisco rambled anxiously. “I don’t want to tell you because you’re probably gonna kill me, but she totally rocked my world-“

“Cisco!” Caitlyn gasped. 

“I can’t help it!” Cisco pleaded. “I can’t stop thinking about the amazing sex I had with Lisa, but maybe it wasn’t like, super amazing for her?”

Leonard slowly tilted his head, popping his neck as he warned, “Cisco, if you keep talking about having sex with my sister, I am going to freeze you in places that will render you incapable of ever repeating the act.”

Cisco grabbed some pieces of paper from the console in front of him, whimpering as he crumpled them up and shoved them into his mouth. He was still talking, helpless to stop it, but at least now it was muffled.

“Len! Come on!” Barry protested. “It’s gotta be the meta making us all crazy!” He adjusted the suit again awkwardly, whining, “And really horny, what the hell! God! Caitlyn? Any ideas?”

Caitlyn had been eerily silent, trying to hold her tongue, her eyes wide as she suddenly blurted out, “I’ve watched your porno!”

“What?” Leonard scoffed, whirling on the doctor and staring at her in shock.

“The Flash and Captain Cold porn! With Kyle Moss and Rocco Steele!” Caitlyn whimpered pitifully. “I know I said I’d never watch it, but I did and now there’s a whole series and sometimes I think about you two actually doing the stuff in the movie-“

“Did I die again?” Leonard wondered out loud. “Is this hell? Has everyone lost their fucking minds?”

“It’s the meta! We can’t help it!” Barry fussed. “And just because we had amazing kitchen sex this morning doesn’t mean I’m going to forget you threatened to hurt Cisco!”

“Kitchen sex?” Caitlyn asked. “Oh, there was a movie about that! Flash and Cold had to fight a jinn and it was called _I Dream of Weenie_.”

“Of course there was!” Leonard snapped, throwing his hands up in frustration.

“It was sooo good,” Barry gushed longingly. “Something just got into Len this morning and there was whipped cream everywhere and he did this thing where he lifted up my leg-“

Caitlyn squeaked excitedly while Cisco looked as miserable as Leonard currently felt.

“He was just relentless! I came three times and honestly, I could have gone again, but I was worried that I wore him out because he’s so old-“

“Old?” Leonard growled. “Back on that again, are we?”

“Well, you are! Shit, wait, I didn’t mean to say that!” Barry grimaced. “I don’t understand what’s happening-“

“Everyone just stop talking!” Caitlyn ordered, her suddenly fingers flying over the keyboards. Her eyes focused on the screen in front of her as silence overtook the room.

Cisco looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks packed with paper, Barry was on the verge of tears, and Leonard wanted a stiff drink. Probably several of them. This was so far from the perfect Valentine’s Day he had originally planned.

“Okay!” Caitlyn saying at last, “The frequency the meta emits? It’s like a virus. Once you hear it, your own vocal cords adjust to it and it can spread from person to person.”

“And that’s why everyone can’t shut up about these lovely personal things?” Leonard asked, crossing his arms firmly.

“Yes,” Caitlyn replied, quickly covering her own mouth as something else certainly embarrassing tried to tumble out.

“Why isn’t Snart acting all crazy?” Cisco asked, finally brave enough to pull the paper out of his mouth.

“He obviously has a very well developed prefrontal cortex,” Caitlyn explained through her fingers, clearing her throat. “It must be allowing him to resist.”

“With the way he plans heists, it makes total sense,” Barry mused, shivering as he added, “He’s so patient and calculating, like how he remembers every single place on my body that gets me-“

“How long is this going to last?” Leonard cut in quickly. 

“The people at the jewelry store seemed to snap out of it after a few minutes,” Caitlyn replied. “It’s definitely temporary.”

“Okay, so what are we going to do until then?” Leonard asked. 

All he got in reply were blank stares, everyone probably still too afraid to speak.

Fabulous.

He grunted as he suddenly found himself lurching through the lab at super speed, the world righting itself after a brief moment. He and Barry were now standing in one of the break rooms, scowling softly. “What now?”

“Right now we need to talk because I need to apologize,” Barry said quickly, “Please, Len. Believe me, I didn’t mean any of those awful things-“

“Yes, the evil meta forced you to be brutally honest about everything you’ve been too afraid to tell me,” Leonard purred sarcastically, but the bite of pain in his voice was real and unavoidable. 

“Okay, that’s not fair!” Barry protested. “You would have said horrible stuff if the meta had affected you, too!”

“Guess we’ll never know!” Leonard scoffed, scowling. 

Barry’s shoulders drooped, insisting stubbornly, “Len, please. You’ve gotta believe me. I love you. I love having sex with you! You’re an incredible lover!”

“Not too old for you?” Leonard snarled, his ego still freshly bruised.

“Okay, look, I have the sex drive of a bunch of bunny rabbits who were fed buckets of MDMA,” Barry laughed softly. “No one is ever gonna be able to match that, all right?”

Leonard turned his head defiantly, perching on one of the beds and refusing to look at Barry.

“And yes, sometimes, I do sort of wish we could change things up,” Barry went on, sitting down on the bed beside him. “I’m only human, Len.”

“Then why haven’t you asked me?” Leonard spat.

“Because I love you,” Barry said softly. “And I know you better than you think I do. I don’t ask to be the one in control because I know how important that is for you...”

Leonard’s lip twitched.

“I don’t ask you to spank me or get rough because I know that might bother you,” Barry continued, reaching for Len’s hand. “Because of Lewis.”

Shit. 

“I would never ask anything of you that might make uncomfortable,” Barry said sweetly, lacing their fingers together. “It’s just sex, Len. And I am so very happy with what we have. I don’t want to mess it up. We’ve come too far, okay?”

Leonard couldn’t possibly stay angry... today was supposed to be special and how blind he had been to not have realized Barry’s pure intentions. 

“Please don’t be mad at me,” Barry begged urgently. “There is no one else in the entire multiverse I want to be with except you.”

“Come on,” Leonard said with an exasperated sigh, beginning to strip off his parka.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked suspiciously.

“Taking off my clothes so you can fuck me,” Leonard replied bluntly.

“Wait, what?”

“Call it a hunch,” Leonard purred as he stretched back on the bed. “But I know the perfect way to show you how forgiving I’m feeling right now.”

Barry was more than happy to let him.

It started off slow and seductive, Barry using his magical vibrating fingers to get Leonard ready for him. Leonard let himself be loud, let himself relax, encouraging Barry along until he truly couldn’t stand waiting any longer. 

When Barry pressed inside of him, Leonard moaned like a porn star and made him come on the spot. It only took seconds for Barry to get going again, both of them knowing it couldn’t possibly last long but it was going to be so great while it did.

Leonard smacked Barry’s ass when he wanted more and the speedster was more than happy to give it to him, driving them both to a spectacular finish that left them shaking in each other’s arms. They kissed, holding one another close as they struggled to catch their breath.

“So, how was that?” Leonard teased, flushed and content.

“Not bad for an old man,” Barry giggled, kissing the scowl that followed his comment right off Leonard’s face. “Thank you. That was, mmm, so freakin’ good.”

Leonard stretched his legs, smirking as he sighed, “Guess we should head back.” His internal clock told him that the chocolates should have arrived four minutes ago. “Might be a surprise waiting for you.”

“Oh, really?” Barry’s face lit up, quickly getting them cleaned up and dressed again, pausing only to kiss Leonard again. “Mmm, come on! Let’s go!”

Leonard felt pretty refreshed, unable to resist a smug grin as he followed Barry to the main hub of the lab. Barry, that little minx, was smiling like a sly cat and hadn’t even bothered to fix his hair.

Caitlyn and Cisco froze when they saw them, both of their mouths stuffed full of chocolate. 

Oh, and not just any chocolate. The peanut butter chocolate truffles that Leonard had ordered especially for Barry.

“Thieves!” Leonard accused with a hateful snarl. “Aren’t you supposed to be the good guys?”

“Sorry! We couldn’t help it!” Cisco whined. “Look, I know they’re for Barry, but there is a totally legit reason! We need these! It’s for science!”

“Eating chocolate releases dopamine!” Caitlyn exclaimed. “The release of dopamine is countering the effects of the Truth Doctor!”

“So, feed everyone chocolate until we catch her?” Barry laughed, zipping over to snag some of the treats. He popped a few in his mouth and moaned loudly, “Holy crap, these are amazing!” 

“They’re your favorite,” Leonard said with a scowl.

Well, there went another part of the damn plan down the drain. He fumed and seethed, but resisted the urge to blast them all with his Cold Gun. 

Barry blinked over to Leonard’s side, kissing his lips chastely as he murmured, “Thank you.”

“For not freezing them?”

“That and for remembering how much I liked those truffles,” Barry chuckled warmly. “We had those months ago!”

“Our seven month anniversary,” Leonard said with a small smile. “I didn’t forget.”

“I know you’ve probably put a ton of work into today and I hate that this meta is ruining it all…” Barry took a deep breath and smiled brightly. “But we still have the rest of today and we still have tonight.” 

“Hey,” Cisco piped up, swallowing back a big bite of truffles. “Truth Doctor has hit again. Take these chocolatey treats and get down to the bank, pronto.”

“Tonight,” Leonard agreed firmly, raising his hand to gently touch Barry’s cheek. 

“Tonight,” he agreed.

The rest of the day was filled with the madness of flashing around Central City and sharing all the truffles with bickering couples. Caitlyn was right; a few bites of rich chocolate seemed to calm everyone down, but the damage for Leonard’s perfect romantic day was already done. 

They were too busy to attempt any of kind of picnic and although they happened to visit the park at lunchtime, the musicians were nowhere to be seen. No doubt they were victims of the meta, but Leonard made a mental note to leave them a scathing Yelp review later.

Barry was having his own problems judging by how disappointed he was when they popped over to the train station and found more chaos. The hours wore on and although they had managed to contain most of the ridiculous insanity, there was no sign of the meta herself.

Exhausted and frustrated, the Team decided to call it a day and Leonard was more than happy to head home. 

He didn’t even care when the flowers he had ordered arrived in a mangled bunch because of how they still made Barry smile when he saw them. He was too tired to attempt a sensual massage like he has originally planned and decided their romp in the break room helped make up for that.

Despite all the bumps so far, dinner was going to be perfect. He could still salvage the rest of the holiday at this hour and propose to Barry after their romantic meal. 

Dressed and polished for an amazing and romantic evening, Leonard drove them over to the restaurant. He smirked when Barry saw where they were going, smug that his speedster lover still had no idea what was ahead of him for tonight.

“The whole restaurant,” Barry gushed as they were seated, laughing happily, “You booked the whole place for me?”

“How else are you going to be able to eat twenty filet mignons?” Leonard laughed, eagerly accepting a glass of champagne as it was poured for them.

“Think the kitchen staff might notice?”

“You’re a competitive eater who wishes to dine without an audience for the night,” Leonard replied confidently. “Training for a big match soon.”

“You’re a freakin’ genius,” Barry sighed, “God, I love you.”

“Mmm, I love you, too,” Leonard said, reaching carefully into his suit pocket. He could feel the ring box there, but it wasn’t quite time for that yet. Next to it was a small vial and he pulled that out instead.

“What’s that?”

“A little something Caitlyn cooked up so you can fully enjoy the libations of the evening,” Leonard drawled with a wink. “If you feel so inclined.”

“If I was any more inclined, I’d be a recliner,” Barry giggled, eagerly taking the vial and gulping it down with a swig of champagne.

“To us,” Leonard said, lightly clinking their glasses together before Barry could chug all of his.

“Mm, to us,” Barry agreed, gazing over at Leonard adoringly. 

Leonard refilled Barry’s glass for him while he read over the menu. That flow of adrenaline was back, making his blood pump and his fingers twitch excitedly. Depending on the efficiency of the cooking staff to handle what was going to be a massive ticket, he would be proposing in about thirty-five to forty-five minutes.

The waiter returned to see if they knew what they wanted, wishing Barry good luck on his next bout and leaving to put their order in.

“So, tell me,” Barry began with a sly grin once they were alone again, “What did you have planned for today?”

“Hmmm?”

“I know you had some big crazy plans that the Truth Doctor screwed all up because I did, too. You tell me, and I’ll tell you?”

“Mmm, well,” Leonard started to purr, leaning smugly across the table, “If you must know…”

There was a loud crash from the kitchens, several voices screaming in alarm. Leonard and Barry were both immediately on their feet, prepared for battle. 

“I hate it when you wear socks in bed!” someone shouted angrily, another crash following.

“Not this shit again!” Leonard snarled, drawing his Cold Gun from beneath his coat.

“You brought the Cold Gun to dinner?” Barry scoffed. 

“Barry, please don’t start,” Leonard huffed, gulping back his champagne and marching towards the kitchen. He was not in the mood for this, his anger reaching a dangerous simmer as he burst through the doors.

The meta thief was standing by one of the walk-in coolers, complaining, “I just want some damn cheesecake! That’s all! This place has the best in all of Central City and I’m not leaving until I get it!”

“Oh, yes, you are,” Leonard growled. “No dessert for you, I’m afraid.”

The thief laughed when she saw Leonard and Barry, actually waving as she cheered, “Ah! So nice to see you again, Captain Cold and... mmm, Flash, is that you?”

“I really need to get a better mask,” Barry mumbled.

“Aww, this is so sweet!” the thief gushed. “The hero really did turn the old villain off over to the good side-ow!” She stared down in horror at a fresh blast of ice now encasing her foot, gasping, “You shot me!”

“Len!” Barry hissed. 

“She called me old!” Leonard snapped back. “And because of her, my entire day has been ruined! I had everything perfectly planned, down to the very second!“

“Len,” Barry said gently, trying to calm him. “It’s not a big deal, it’s just Valentine’s Day.”

“No,” Leonard insisted, reaching into his pocket and showing him the ring box. “It is a big deal. The biggest deal of our lives. And I’m not going to wait any longer for something else to go wrong.”

“Len!” Barry gasped, staring at him in shock. “You mean... are you...”

Leonard holstered the Cold Gun and kneeled in front of Barry. 

It was now or never.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen,” Leonard breathed softly as his heart began to frantically pound, taking his hand and squeezing gently, “Will you marry me?”

Barry laughed, dropping to his knees in front of Leonard. He was laughing so hard he was almost crying, gushing, “Oh, Len... only if you agree to marry me, too.”

“That’s sort of insinuated when...” Leonard began with a frown, a little ruffled at Barry’s odd reaction. He blinked when suddenly Barry was holding out a ring box of his own. 

“I was going to ask you at the train station,” Barry explained quickly, grinning from ear to ear. “That all went to crap and I decided I could ask you tonight after dinner!”

“I was going to ask you first!” Leonard huffed. “I’ve had this planned out for weeks!”

“Technically, I would have asked you first if today had actually gone according to plan,” Barry giggled, joyful tears in his eyes. “Just saying.”

“Oh, Barry,” Leonard sighed, pulling him into a sweet kiss. They both fumbled to get each other’s rings on, kissing again and laughing excitedly. They had almost forgotten about the meta.

Almost.

“Isn’t this sweet?” she cooed, suddenly standing next to them and completely free of the ice. She had a giant tray of cheesecake in her arms, smiling happily. “Congratulations!”

Leonard was up and Cold Gun aimed right at her head with a snarl, “Stop right there.”

“How did you get out of the ice?” Barry demanded, trying to flash over and grab the meta. She simply stepped out of the way, Barry gasping, “Okay! And how did you do _that_?”

“Who are you?” Leonard asked softly, suspicious that this woman was much more than a mere meta. 

“Oh, I like to think of myself as a little helper,” she chuckled. “I know you might not appreciate everything I’ve done, but I can guarantee there are lots of very happy couples celebrating tonight because of what they’ve shared with each other.”

“You mean all the stuff you forced them to share!” Barry protested.

“Sometimes love needs a little nudge,” the woman purred. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Leonard’s finger twitched against the trigger, but the woman was suddenly gone, cheesecake and all. He dropped the gun down to his side, staring in disbelief as he mumbled, “What the fuck?”

“I have no idea,” Barry said with a slow shake of his head. He blinked himself into Leonard’s arms, taking a deep breath as he sighed, “And right now, I don’t even care. We’re engaged!”

“You haven’t technically said ‘yes’,” Leonard pointed out with a smirk. 

“Neither have you,” Barry challenged playfully.

“You’re wearing the ring.”

“So are you,” Barry chuckled, pressing his lips to Leonard’s. The kiss lingered for a long moment until Barry was squirming, laughing, “Okay. _Yes_... there, I said it. Yes, I will marry you, Leonard Snart.”

“Good, because I’m going to marry the hell out of you, Barry Allen,” Leonard promised. 

“I love you,” Barry said, smiling that smile could light up a thousand worlds. 

It was a smile that was worth coming back from the dead for, one that Leonard couldn’t wait to wake up every morning next to, one he would be happy to look at for the rest of his life.

“And I love you, Barry Allen,” Leonard replied, kissing him sweetly. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my lovelies! <3


End file.
